


拯救 Savior（ABO）

by The_Four_Leaf_Clover



Category: The Amazing Spider-Man (Movies - Webb), The Social Network (2010)
Genre: Alpha Eduardo Saverin, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Omega Harry Osborn, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:35:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25570693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Four_Leaf_Clover/pseuds/The_Four_Leaf_Clover
Summary: 在哈利被关进监狱后，他在哈佛的大学同学爱德华多从监狱把他救了出来，并拼尽全力帮他夺回公司。
Relationships: Harry Osborn/Eduardo Saverin
Kudos: 2





	拯救 Savior（ABO）

**Author's Note:**

> 最近整理Word翻到的一篇旧文  
> 当时太生气 超凡2 里Peter的行为了，所以这篇算是虫绿衍生？  
> 社交网络 Eduardo（Alpha）× 超凡蜘蛛侠 Harry（Omega）

一  
哈利从未想过有人会保释他。毕竟，杀人犯、精神病、具有反社会人格的超能力者，这些可怕的身份他已经一应俱全了。除了邪恶的反派们，应该没有人愿意哈利从雷文克劳夫特精神病院出来。  
“他们巴不得我赶快死了。”奥氏前总裁总是在心里冷笑。  
可是在他的梦里，总会有一个人沿着漆黑的走廊缓缓走过来，站在那里，幽深昏晦的囚室就明亮了几分，那人微微笑着，对他说，“哈利，跟我回家。”  
那天，他的梦境竟然成了现实。  
男人站在他面前时，他一时眼花以为是彼得。心里惊叫着怎么可能，仔细一看果然不可能。虽然长相身材和彼得有七分相似，但是高贵的气质，优雅的谈吐和一身质地上乘、裁剪精致的西装是彼得远远比不上的。  
“爱德华多？”哈利矢口出声。  
男人朝他眨眨眼睛，哈利的牢门被打开，几个工作人员和狱卒走进来，为首的妆容精致的老女人小声抱怨，“哦上帝，按照法律1340号犯人的罪行理应让他永远都在这里呆着。”  
“那么按照法律，你们私自在一个Omega身上做违禁实验，应该怎么惩罚呢？”爱德华多的声音很锐利，一下子戳破了雷文克劳夫特一行人的气焰，女人悻悻地闭嘴。  
哈利手上和脚上的锁链都被解除，露出了他红肿的手腕脚腕，爱德华多眼中不动声色地划过一抹杀机，他快步走上前扶住脚步虚浮的哈利，娇小的男人挣扎了一下，还是无力地倒在了他的怀里。  
奥斯本可真瘦。爱德华多能感觉到他嶙峋的肩骨抵着他的胸膛；橘色囚衣衣领下隐约可以看到几道可怖的伤疤；爱德华多安抚性地摸摸哈利的脖子，就感觉到了他凸出的颈椎。爱德华多的喉咙突然哽住，呼吸困难，他深深吸了一口气，在哈利杂草似的金发上印下一个吻，“没事了，一切都过去了。”  
瘦弱的青年在他的怀中颤抖起来。爱德华多忍不住加大了拥抱的力度，感觉哈利的骨头在他的心脏上戳了一个大洞，汩汩地流着血，“我再也不会让你经历这些了。”  
“如果您是他的Alpha，那我只能说，您实在是太‘负责’了，竟然能放任您的小妻子做那么一系列丧心病狂的事情，还让他在雷文克劳夫特呆了半年。不过，且不论他是不是您的Omega，他现在可能都不是Omega了。”老女人出言嘲讽。  
她的话让爱德华多想到哈利的实验数据上显示这半年他并没有经历热潮期，甚至没有信息素。爱德华多的唇线抿紧了，看向女人的眼神带了浓重的杀意，怀中人动了动，他低下头去，对上了那双灰蓝色的美丽眸子，“不要和她计较，先带我出去吧。”  
爱德华多的心仿佛被无数根细细的弦勒紧，又开始剧烈疼痛起来。

办完手续，换了一套衣服，哈利就坐上了爱德华多的玛莎拉蒂，后座，男人搂着他，他就顺势靠在他结实的肩膀上，反正他全身乏力，伤口剧痛，确实需要别人支撑一下。  
他对爱德华多的印象很模糊了。应该是在他上大学期间吧，他就读于哈佛商学院，遇到了正在攻读经济文学士的爱德华多，他惊异于对方和彼得惊人相似的长相，略加撩拨两人就滚到了床单上，这关系大概持续了将近一年吧，最后爱德华多以“无法再容忍你和我交往时还和别人暧昧上床”为理由作结。  
那时哈利很疑惑地问了一句，“我们在交往？”  
于是爱德华多摔门而去，后来哈利就真的再也没有见过他。平心而论，哈利的疑问不是在羞辱爱德华多，他确实不知道什么叫做交往，一起吃饭泡馆，周末约会，时不时发生肉体关系就是交往吗？纵然爱德华多总是说爱他，还会送上娇艳欲滴的红玫瑰。  
爱德华多将哈利带到了他的大宅，虽然这栋别墅也算是精致华美，富丽堂皇，不过比起奥斯本的老宅，还是逊色了些。  
在精神病院受了六个月折磨的哈利一下车就腿软差点跪在地上，爱德华多将他扶住，哈利刚想说点什么掩饰尴尬，Alpha就把他打横抱起来。哈利挣扎了几下，男人的手臂像是铁铸成的，坚稳若磐石，于是哈利放弃了，他任由爱德华多公主抱着他穿过了一众仆人。  
小心翼翼地将哈利放在柔软的床铺上，爱德华多轻声说，“这是你的房间。”  
房间很大，自带浴室，哈利打量四周，无论是精致典雅的壁纸，纷繁复杂的装饰，还是昂贵的床罩和上等鹅绒被都是他喜欢的，回想起来，他们同居那段时间所住房子的卧室大致也是这个模样。  
“你的意思是要我在这里长住？”  
爱德华多没有回答他，他蹲下身，恬然的棕色眼睛与哈利对视，“你知道我迄今最后悔的事情是什么吗？”  
“什么？”  
“没有标记你。”  
这是哈利在第一次发生关系前和他的约定：“你可以上我，但不可以标记我。”，于是爱德华多就真的蠢呼呼地和他交往了一年都没有标记他，做过最过分的事情也不过是狠狠咬了哈利的腺体，因此哈利还和他置气很久。  
“你现在也标记不了我，我应该已经失去第二性别了。”应该是蜘蛛毒液的副作用吧，不过哈利觉得这样很好，他也不想吃那些见鬼的抑制剂了。  
“我会治好你的。”  
“谢谢，但我不需要。”  
爱德华多恼怒地挑了挑眉，信息素失控，如同炸弹爆发，苦茶味迅速弥漫整间卧室。Omega本性中对Alpha的臣服占了上风，哈利吓得颤栗了一下。  
“抱歉，”男人站起身来后退几步，无奈地揉着额角，“我刚刚情绪失控了。”  
说着，他打开窗户，清风拂来，片刻之后，空气中只残留了淡淡茶味。  
“你有什么想要问我的吗？”爱德华多看向小小的Omega。  
“能让我洗个澡吗？”哈利有气无力的，半年牢狱生活，他身上的气味一定很糟糕，也难为爱德华多能够忍受他。  
“你的体力，没问题吗？”  
“我就是泡在浴缸里。”哈利翻了个白眼。  
这个表示无可奈何的小表情让爱德华多想到了过去，他的心软下来，温柔地，“好的，你去吧，浴巾洗液都在浴室里。我在这里等你，如果有什么事情就大声叫我。”  
哈利点点头，向浴室走去。

二  
哈利就在爱德华多的住宅里定居了，他很悠闲，在顶级医师的细心照料下，他的伤口渐渐愈合，他是不在意脊背上纵横交错的伤疤的，但是爱德华多很坚持，一定要医生想办法帮他去除。爱德华多很擅长做饭，在注重口感的同时注意营养均衡，在一个月后哈利的皮和骨头之间终于有了一层薄薄的脂肪。  
“当我用自己建立的公式用一个暑假从石油投资中赚取30万时也没有这么高兴过。”爱德华多轻轻捏捏哈利圆润了点的脸颊，一脸孩子气。  
“是是是，谢谢你的精心喂养，不过你再这样继续下去，我可能会胖成一只小猪。”哈利任由爱德华多修长的手指在自己的脸上肆虐。对方看着他由“极其瘦”变为“极瘦”的身体，对他的“小猪预想”深深不以为然。他也坐到沙发上，紧紧挨着哈利，“我买了奥氏集团5%的股票。”  
他的语气可谓轻描淡写。  
“花了多少钱？”  
“一点小钱。”  
价值两千亿的奥氏集团的前任CEO发出一声嗤笑。爱德华多妥协地捂住脸，“好吧，是我从创业到现在的所有积蓄加上我的公司的流动资金还问我父亲借了钱。”  
哈利不说话，侧过身用一双漂亮且犀利的蓝眼睛静静看着他，爱德华多被看得心毛毛，连忙开口，“诺曼给你留了9%的股权，奥斯本各处的不动产加起来，你想要再入购4%也不会很困难。菲利希亚手里还有2%的股份，这样我们手里有大约20%的股权，足以支持你重回奥氏首席。”  
沉默许久，哈利温声问，“为什么？”  
“你说我为什么认识菲利希亚？还是说我为什么知道这么多关于你的事情。其实奥氏集团的股份之争的资料很容易就可以获取，至于菲利希亚，我去找她，询问了她的态度，她是支持你的。”  
“别装傻，你知道我在问什么的，你为什么要对我这么好？”哈利已经无法去问爱德华多“为什么要帮他”了，这样的问法太轻了。  
“我爱你。”爱德华多很干脆地给了他答案，“哈利，你知道的，在哈佛时我就爱你，直到现在，你应该知道的。”  
那时的哈利不愿意接受一段确定的恋爱关系，爱德华多知道哈利的骄傲：没有人配得上他。他父亲的企业和奥氏集团比起来小巫见大巫，他确实配不上哈利。于是他离开，努力充电，创业，他也经历过很多失败，朋友的背叛，最后他回来了，却发现奥氏集团风雨飘摇，哈利身陷囹圄。  
洗白哈利的过往，让雷文克劳夫特放人需要很多的人脉，金钱和其他利益，也因此花了许多时间，这么晚才把哈利救出来。  
哈利微微笑了，像一朵妖冶又脆弱的罂粟，他盈盈若湖水的淡蓝眼眸，倒映出爱德华多无措的英俊面容，花瓣般的淡色薄唇轻启，“我能用什么来报答你呢？用身体可以吗？”他穿着很松散的家居服，微微蹭动就露出了雪白的肩膀。哈利小猫一般蹭着爱德华多的脖颈，贪婪地嗅着爱德华多慢慢溢出的信息素，伸出舌尖，在男人的锁骨上舔了舔。  
星星之火，足以燎原。

情事过了，哈利窝在爱德华多的怀里，感觉到液体从他的身体中流出去，笑着舔嘴唇，“我发现这样报答你是不公平的，因为我也很舒服，出力还比你少。”  
爱德华多早就习惯了哈利的没羞没躁，对他的话毫不动容，他在纠结着另一件事，“你没有释放信息素。”生殖腔也没有打开，爱德华多甚至没有找到入口。  
“我觉得我这辈子都不会再释放信息素了，”哈利懒懒地打了个哈欠，眼神随意地扫过名贵沙发上的一片狼藉，“这样也好，要是我失去了Omega的性别，董事会那帮老古董们应该会对我好一点。”  
他过于年少，身体孱弱，又是Omega，就是这些原因让门肯一行人肆无忌惮地鄙视他，欺压他，陷害他。现在他已经失去了Omega的性征，爱德华多的股份支持让他有如神助，他再回归，如果还有人敢和他对着干……  
他不介意手上再多沾点血。  
爱德华多把他推开一点，模样像一只不高兴的大型犬，“你知道我想标记你的。”  
“没关系，反正我是你的了，”哈利凑上去，舔了舔爱德华多的下巴，听到男人的呼吸又变得浑浊，他笑了，“听说做多了的话即使不在发情期也会标记的，你要不要试一试？”  
爱德华多发出懊恼的怒吼，一口咬住了哈利的喉结。

三  
早上，哈利西装笔挺，璀璨若阳光的金发配上冷漠精致的面容，十分撩人。爱德华多帮他系好领带，情动地在他巴掌大的脸颊上摸了摸，“我真喜欢你现在的样子。”  
哈利笑得很恶质，踮起脚尖给了爱德华多一个热吻，“一会儿开董事会你可也在，如果你硬起来，西装裤可没办法帮你遮掩。”  
打嘴仗永远赢不了哈利，爱德华多已经坦然地接受这一事实，所以他选择闭嘴。  
哈利大获全胜。奥氏集团连连受挫，本来就人心惶惶，再加上各个董事争权夺位，如同一盘散沙，奥斯本的独子一杀回去，所有人就都噤了声。哈利掌权后，大刀阔斧炒了几个心术不正的高管，恐吓了几个逆反的董事，把人体实验、电光人、全城停电等事情一举推到了“自杀”的毒瘤门肯身上，召开发布会，郑重道歉澄清事实。仅仅半个月，奥氏集团的形象就重新高大起来。  
社会就是这样，每天都有各种新鲜的丑闻供人们取乐，谁又会坚持站在远处不肯向前，更何况奥氏集团可是生物医药界的支柱，若是支柱真倒了，谁来保证人们的健康？  
于是哈利·奥斯本又变回了身价两千亿的奥氏CEO，财富很快回到了他手上，他很慷慨地把双倍的钱还给了爱德华多，可是后者只拿了公司资金和欠父亲的，他多年的积蓄就留给了奥氏企业。  
“你这是逼我愧疚？”哈利似笑非笑的模样，像一个小恶魔。他想要爱德华多进入奥氏企业和他在一起，可是对方拒绝了，虽然父亲和爱人都是富翁，但是爱德华多还是专心创业。  
“我总得在你的心里留点什么。”爱德华多一本正经。  
哈利很不高兴地把头扭过去，就又看到了上次他们在沙发上留下的犯罪痕迹，“你怎么不叫仆人洗干净？”  
“洗不干净了，新沙发已经定好了，只是还没回来。”爱德华多一脸无奈，金发的小猫咪还想借题发挥，脸色却陡然苍白下去。  
“哈利？”  
哈利说不出话来，全身开始剧烈地痉挛，一脸痛苦，白瓷般的肌肤上逐渐凸出青黑色的纹路，他的喉咙发出咯咯的响声，爱德华多惊慌失措地拨打电话，手机几次从手里滑落。  
当私人医生赶到时，哈利全身都是汗，刘海沾湿在额头上，虚弱地窝在爱德华多的怀里，爱德华多面无血色，看到私人医生，无助凄惶得让人心疼。  
医生训练有素，拿出医药箱准备诊断，哈利无力地摆摆手，“不用了，只是家族遗传病。”  
爱德华多把质询的眼神抛给医生，医生犹豫了一下，把他这一个多月探求出的结果说了出来，“逆转录病毒增生病，他体内携带的病毒RNA会通过逆转录吞噬掉哈利健康的DNA，等到他全身都是病毒RNA时，他就会，死亡。”  
爱德华多的脸色一下子灰败下去，医生看得有些于心不忍，又补充说，“但是哈利的体内带有对抗这种病毒的，另一种病毒，它们分庭抗礼，反而维持了一种很微妙的，平衡。但是那种病毒越来越少了。”  
离开时医生一脸爱莫能助，爱德华多的表情很凝重，哈利伸手摸他的脸，被捉住了手腕，“为什么不告诉我？”  
纤细的手腕被捏得生疼，哈利知道爱德华多是太紧张了，他叹了一口气，“只是不知道从何说起罢了。”  
爱德华多放开他，疼惜的在红印上印下细碎的吻，他紧紧搂住哈利，“我没办法承受失去你的剧痛。”  
哈利淡淡笑了，“你真是奇怪的人，你明明知道我杀了人，发了狂，放出的怪物差点毁了这个城市，却还是执意要救我。”  
“我觉得我是中毒了，不然我也不能解释我为什么会这么爱你。”  
“其实，一开始我勾搭你，是因为你和我童年的玩伴长得很像。”  
爱德华多歪歪头，疑惑的表情尤其像彼得，哈利忍不住笑了，继续道，“但是你比他帅多了。他的头发乱七八糟的，不像你总会一丝不苟地把它们梳下去；他没有Armani、Prada、Givenchy或是别的什么，每天只是套头衫和T恤，穿衣品味极其恶俗；他不像你一样谈吐不凡，气质高贵，他是最普通的美国男孩，喜欢玩滑板，还戴着丑兮兮的牙套。”  
“你喜欢他？”爱德华多俊美的脸庞微微扭曲了，眉眼间尽是不悦。  
“他是Alpha，但是我对他没有产生过对你这样强烈的感觉。”  
男人很受用这句话，表情轻松了不少。  
“但他曾经是我最信任的人。”  
“曾经？”  
“我回到奥斯本老宅，我父亲临终前告诉我，我们有家族遗传病，我会全身腐烂发绿着死去……”哈利用平缓的声音，将他与蜘蛛侠的恩怨娓娓道来。  
那些曾经，彼得出现在老宅门口笑嘻嘻的模样，拥抱他时温暖而有力的臂膀，两人在纽约的大街小巷漫步的自在，在奥氏集团发生的分歧，蜘蛛侠拒绝他时的绝情冷漠，注射蜘蛛毒液身体变异撕裂般的痛苦，在发现彼得就是蜘蛛侠时被背叛的痛彻心扉……那些曾经历历在目。  
爱德华多强大的信息素环绕着他，让他能够平静下来，“……最后，我杀了门肯，把格温从高空中扔了下去。”  
“我是他的朋友，可是他转过身背对我，欺瞒我，我想要的，仅仅是一管血而已啊。”哈利情绪激动，说话近乎咬牙切齿，他瘦削的脸颊微微颤抖，眼眸中是恶毒的恨意。  
爱德华多把哈利抱在怀里，释放信息素安抚他，在他的发旋印下细碎的吻。他被哈利的负面情绪感染，恨不得将所谓的蜘蛛侠蚀骨穿心，可是理智告诉他愤怒并非解决之道，他要寻找的是治疗哈利的方法。  
“那么，你现在还有蜘蛛毒液吗？”  
“有啊，就在奥斯本的最高机密里，研究人员正在研究毒液的成分，只要有原料，总有一天会出成果的。”  
“那么你最近为什么不服用毒液了呢？是因为太痛苦吗，可是痛苦总比死亡要甘甜……”  
金发的男人不说话，只是用一双清澈的蓝眸子静静看着他，末了，才微微笑了，“因为，你想要知道我的信息素是什么味道呀。”  
一瞬间，爱德华多的呼吸停滞，他坐直了身子，嘴唇张张合合了很多次，最后才出声，声音轻弱到仿佛害怕打碎什么，“我能把这理解为告白吗？”  
哈利的笑容更灿烂了，爱德华多心脏中最柔软的地方就被这笑容打了个对穿。他小心翼翼地抬手抚摸眼前人的面颊，像抚摸世界上最名贵脆弱的瓷器，无比郑重，“我会知道你的信息素的味道，我会标记你，我们会有很多孩子，我们会相伴到老。”  
Omega玩味地笑了，“我能把这理解为告白吗？”  
爱德华多并没有回答他，而是直接道，“我爱你，从前如此，将来亦然。”  
“谁知道呢。”哈利懒懒地打了个哈欠，他仰头靠进Alpha的怀里，像只被宠坏的小猫，而刚刚的回忆耗费了小猫太多的精力，“我要睡一会儿。”  
爱德华多温柔地抚摸着哈利的头发，用视线描摹着爱人漂亮到锐利的眉眼。  
没关系的，哈利，如果你已不是孤身一人。我会陪在你的身边，为你遮风挡雨，披荆斩棘。我会找到使你痊愈的方法，亦会双手奉上你想要的一切。  
只要你愿意试着爱我，一切就会变好。

完


End file.
